loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Greece
LoganWorm's Survivor: Greece, also known as Survivor: Greece - Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty vs. Balanced, or codenamed Survivor: BBBB, is the fifth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 24th, 2014. They were evaluated until May 6th, 2014. The cast was announced on May 8th, 2014. The season premiered on May 9th, 2014. It was set in Pindus National Park, Epirus, in Greece. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into four tribes of four by attributes (Brains, Brawns, Beauty, and Balanced). These tribes were named Athena (Brains), the goddess of wisdom, Ares (Brawns), the god of war, Aphrodite (Beauty), the goddess of love, and Zeus (Balanced), the god of the sky. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. This was the first season to feature four starting tribes and it saw the game change significantly. On Day 9, the four tribes were switched and the Ares tribe was disbanded and replaced with Hades, a tribe full of the first four castaways voted out of the game who now had a shot to return. The twist was known as The Underworld. The merged tribe was named by the ten castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Olympus. After 39 days of competition, Jodi Rollins was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Chris Blue and Ranz Trackers on a 4-3-0 vote. Jacob Smith and Jodi Rollins tied on the Fan Favorite, making them both Fan Favorites. LoganWorm gave the Player of the Season award to Chris Blue. This season was notorious for having a total of seven new twists, along with a previous twist, totaling eight total twists. This is the only season to date to introduce so many new twists. The twists often changed the game this season and saw castaways having to adapt more to the game than ever before. Twists/Changes: *'Four Starting Tribes:' The game began with four starting tribes rather than the standard two. This changed the game significantly because each tribe had different numbers. *'Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty vs. Balanced:' The division of the tribes was based on the most prominent personal attributes of each castaway: brains, brawn, beauty, and balanced. *'First Impressions:' Each tribe voted a member of their tribe as the "Outcast". The Outcast went straight to camp and did not participate in the challenge and got to search for the hidden immunity idol while everyone was away. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. People search for them at camp and if found can be played until the Final Five. One idol was hidden at the Athena and Zeus camp while the other was hidden at the Ares and Aphrodite camp. *'Double Tribal Council:' Instead of the traditional one tribe attending tribal council, two tribes attended tribal council on Day 3 and on Day 6. *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 9 the four tribes turned into three tribes of four. This went along with the Underworld. *'The Underworld:' The first four castaways returned as the Hades tribe and if they won the challenge got to vote two people back into the game. These two people replaced the losing tribe's two members. *'Final Three:' Three castaways made it to the tribal council instead of two castaways. The jury could vote for any of the three. Summary Sixteen castaways entered the Pindu Mountains on two separate trucks for the title of Sole Survivor and a million dollars. The four tribes of four were Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, and Zeus, divided by attributes known as Brains, Brawn, Beauty, and Balanced respectively. For the next thirty nine days they would have to survive the wilderness and each other. This season brought a new twist-the Hidden Immunity Idol. This hidden idol, if found, can allow a castaway to play it before the votes are read and save themselves from being voted out. At the first immunity challenge one member from each tribe was outcasted from their tribe and sent back to camp, not competing in the challenge. The four outcasted castaways, Jacob K from Athena, Nash from Ares, Stephen from Aphrodite, and Jodi from Zeus, were sent back to their camps, giving them a chance to search for the idol. There were two camps-one had the Athena and Zeus tribe while the other camp had the Ares and Aphrodite tribe. Not one of the outcasted castaways managed to find the idol while they had their time to. When Steve, a member of Zeus, returned to camp, he managed to find the Hidden Immunity Idol. He used this to make an alliance with another tribe member, Chris, and both of them created an alliance with Jodi, leaving Julian on the outs. The first two challenges saw losses from the Athena and Ares tribe, cutting both of their tribes in half by the end of the ordeal. At this point it was found there would be a tribe switch and that each previously voted out castaway had a chance to return with the Underworld twist. The Hades managed to beat the other three tribes, Athena, Aphrodite, and Zeus. The Hades tribe voted back in Jacob C, originally a Brain, and Jacob S, originally a Brawn. When Julian and Cedric were voted out of the Zeus and Athena tribes respectively, Jacob C and Jacob S joined the same respective tribes. Ranz had to make a difficult decision between her new ally on Chris and Cedric, but ultimately decided to blindside her former Beauty tribemate. Jacob S revamped his physical game helping his new tribe merge with all four members while Aphrodite sent another Beauty packing and Zeus reattended tribal council just to vote out Jacob C a second time. The tribes merged with ten people and the alliances forming were questionable. Steve and Chris had been growing a part ever since the tribes switched, but they pulled together the Athena and Aphrodite tribe to make a solid six (without Jacob S because they questioned his loyalty). They began the pagonging of Zeus, sending Andrew to become the first jury member. After that, Steve began to turn on Chris and Chris tried to use the knowledge of the Hidden Immunity Idol against Steve. Both Steve and Riley claimed idol clues at the second individual immunity challenge, but Steve received the clue for his already found idol and Riley could not find the idol. Both Natalie and Riley were then sent back-to-back, but the only constant now was the Athena four, consisting of Chris, Ranz, Jodi, and Jacob S. This four stayed loyal to each other and managed to strategize to waste Steve's idol and then pagong the Aphrodite tribe right after the Zeus tribe. Jacob S had won a total of five individual immunity challenges in a row, proving his worth as a former Brawn member, but in the Final Four he saw his demise when Jodi won the final individual immunity challenge and Jacob S had been their fourth member ever since he joined. At the Final Tribal Council, Chris was ridiculed for being such a loud-mouth during the season and Ranz was criticized for making no moves, but Jodi was praised for subliminal social game and he ultimately received the win on a slim 4-3-0 vote. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into four tribes, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, and Zeus. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Olympus. Seven castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Steve played the hidden immunity idol, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. Three additional votes were cast against Steve in the revote. The Game Steve played the hidden immunity idol, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. 'Episode 1:' "There's Nowhere To Hide" *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch - Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. Premiere 'Episode 2:' "Be My Zombie" *Immunity Challenge: Greek Favor ''- The castaways had to convince people in the valley why they were a better tribe and the people on the land had to vote. The two tribes that got the most votes won immunity. 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3:' "No Risk, No Reward" *Immunity Challenge: ''Rock Push - Each tribe had to go behind a rock and race to push it past the finish line. The first two tribes to finish won immunity. Episode 3 'Episode 4:' "Don't Get Too Excited" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Each tribe had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of five judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. The two tribes with the better flags would win immunity. Episode 4 'Episode 5:' "Cheers For Happy Days" *Immunity Challenge: Treasure Hunt - Each tribe had to search for hidden items in the wilderness. After a certain time period, the two tribes with the most retrieved items would win immunity. Episode 5 'Episode 6:' "I Wouldn't Pee On Him" *Immunity Challenge: Popularity Contest - The castaways had to try to get as many popularity votes from the locals as they possibly could in similar fashion to an election vote. The person with the most votes at the end of a predetermined time would win individual immunity. Episode 6 'Episode 7:' "Friendly Bloodbath, Right?" *Immunity Challenge: History Trivia ''- The castaways competed each round to answer a relevant question first before any other castaway did. The first castaway to four points would win individual immunity. Before the challenge, the castaways were offered a chance to race for a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol (two total, one for each person). Steve and Riley claimed the clues and opted out of the challenge as a result. 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8:' "The Gods Stopped Shining Down" *Immunity Challenge: ''Triple Frenzy ''- The castaways had to compete in three separate mini-games. Once they got the best scores they could, they would stop and wait for the results. A random game would be selected and the castaway with the lowest score in that game would be eliminated each round. The last round's game would determine who won individual immunity. 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9:' "Payback's A Bitch" *Immunity Challenge: ''Scrambled Greece ''- The castaways had to run through a series of obstacles, grab their puzzles pieces, head back, and solve their puzzle. The puzzle was an unscrambled two word phrase. The first person to solve their puzzle correctly would win individual immunity. 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10:' "I'm Not Sure That Would Be Smart" *Immunity Challenge: ''The Puzzled Piece ''- The castaways had to solve a scrambled phrase which had scrambled words. The first person to solve each word and put them in the correct order to get the phrase would win individual immunity. 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11: "Don't Be Offended By This" *Immunity Challenge: Hangin' On - The castaways had to climb a pole and wait there for as long as they could. The last castaway standing won individual immunity. '''Episode 11 'Episode 12: '"An Uphill Battle Winning" *Immunity Challenge: The Gods Test ''- There were two parts in the challenge. In the first part, the castaways had to race through a series of obstacles while completing major tasks at each obstacle. The first three to finish would move onto the second part. In the second part, the castaways had to race through a maze stopping at different stations. Each station had a pre-game quotation from a past castaway and if guessed correctly, the castaway could move on. The first castaway to finish the second course would win individual immunity. 'Finale' Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Steve B. played the hidden immunity idol, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. Trivia *This is the first season where all castaways eliminated were voted out was not medically evacuated and did not quit. *This season holds the record for the most days in between two tribal councils with four days. *This season holds the record for the most introduced new twists in any season to date. *Originally the Aphrodite tribe was meant to be disbanded when the Hades tribe returned, but due to Ares losing so many challenges, they were disbanded instead. *Every castaway who made it to the Final Tribal Council successfully voted out each person they voted for (where they had voting power) at each tribal council they attended. *Jacob Smith is the first castaway to get voted out of the game once, return, and make the merge/jury phase of the game. *Jacob Conroy is the first castaway to get voted out twice in a season. **He's also the first castaway to get voted out twice in the pre-merge. *Jodi Rollins is the first Sole Survivor to receive no votes against him. References ''None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also LoganWorm's Survivor Greece - Season Preview| LoganWorm's_Survivor_Greece_-_Theme|Season Theme LoganWorm's Survivor Greece - Title Sequence (The Underworld)|Title Sequence (The Underworld / Switched Tribes) LoganWorm's Survivor Greece - Title Sequence (Merged Tribe)|Title Sequence (Merged Tribe) LoganWorm's Survivor Greece - Title Sequence (The Final Four)|Title Sequence (Finale / The Final Four) File:Tribal_Voting_(Greek_Goddess)|Season Track #1 Tribal_Music_(Macedonian_Ending)|Season Track #2 Tribal_Music_(Greek_Pirate_Ending)|Season Track #3 Rites_of_Passage_3_(Greece)|Season Track #4 Individual Immunity Necklace.jpg|Survivor: Greece Individual Immunity Necklace Tribal Immunity Idol 2.png|Survivor: Greece Tribal Immunity Idol #2 Tribal Immunity Idol 1.png|Survivor: Greece Tribal Immunity Idol #1 Athena + Zeus Hidden Immunity Idol.png|Athena + Zeus Camp Hidden Immunity Idol, played by Steve Ares + Aphrodite Hidden Immunity Idol.png|Ares + Aphrodite Camp Hidden Immunity Idol, unplayed